Sword
by xXSkySwordXx
Summary: sky was a normal kid who went to a normal school in normal maple island.but that all changes when he see a flier to Victoria island.so he and his friend goes, but sky and his friend,Leo,have no idea what theyre getting into...*UPDATE im giving up.for now.
1. my life and the detention room of death

**hey guys, i did a redo on ch1 and i need feedback if it's better then the first first chapter. everything belongs to nexon and stuffs, whatever let's get on with the story.  
**

**SKY! WAKE UP!  
**

so that's me. Sky Basson. 10 years old. so I'm supposed to go to maple elementary at 8:30, and i look at my "slightly" dented alarm clock. 8:20! I'm going to be late for school! AGAIN! so i rush down to my bathroom putting my shirt on, and brush my spiky blond hair. i feel like it's cursed to never be fully brushed! so i wash my blue eyes and put on my blue pants. blue. i like that color. meh. whatever. i ran down stairs jumping off the last few steps, and had milk and cookies. my favorite! wait, did i forget something? i thought. i slowly turned around to see my mom's hands on her hips.

**"SKY! how dare you sleep in!"** she said. **"what the heck happened to your alarm clock!"**

i start to remember that day i was angry about who knows what and threw my alarm clock at my wall. i got grounded for that.

"uhhhhh..." i stuttered. "forgot to set it?"

well i guess that cooled her off. i started for the door.

"bye Mom!"

"Sky?" she said in a quiet voice.

"yea?"

"be careful."

"ok." i smiled and left.

part 2

and so i walked peacefully towards my stop.

wait, did i forget something AGAIN! i remembered i was late and i ran but before you could say "WTF" my bus left. i sighed. I'm going to have to walk AGAIN. nothing can be worse than this!

or so i thought.

"hmmm..."

while i was walking a huge dragon appeared. it was read and had 3 horns in it's head, one on it's left,right and middle which was longest. it was huge. i was surprised, but not startled. i took out my gleaming great legendary sword and slayed the monster taking off it's head. nothing hurt, flawless. while i was polishing my blade, people crowded me and cheered. they wanted me mayor of maple island! i laughed. of course. then i had a feast fit for a king.

that was when i hit my head on the school wall.

"oh, hey Leo."

"hey sky. where were you? i didn't see you on bus."

"i missed it..." i sighed.

"that... are you sure that was your bus?"

"yea, i saw it leave."

"sky."

"huh?"

"that wasn't the right bus."

i rubbed the bump on my head.

"aww come ON!"

school sucks.

really sucks.

you know why?

It's hard!

so i was chilin' out on school one day until the tests came in... and i got... the usual.

i got about 4 50%-, out of 5 tests.

the other test was a 60.

my mom's going to kill me!

again!

It didn't help that Nico came in EXACTLY on time to see my grades.

let me pause right here. Nico is the bully of this school. he's also the jerk that nobody likes, or at least for me. he's also 10. he has back hair with the style of hair just like me, besides the hair on back of his neck. you could resemble him to a dumb gangster without those pimp tattoos and weapons.

"haha, sky! i didn't even have to guess- failed again?"

Nico walked away with him and his stupid goon/friends laughing. it made me sick. i never wanted to see those purple eyes and gangster clothes again. right when i felt like i was going to beat the mushroom out of him, Leo, my best friend, came in.

let me pause in here again. Leo is my best friend, and he's basically the only decent guy in this school. he has green eyes and black hair, longer in the back but in a guy kind of way.

"don't worry sky, he's just an idiot."

that made me feel better. at least there was one decent person in this school.

however, in gym, i got pounded. this was the last straw. luckily i saw a snail outside, peacefully eating grass.

"take this snail throw!" (you need to be skilled to throw a snail?) Nico screamed like it actually hurt. funny, i didn't put any of my ability points on strength, eh?

"Basson, detention."

ugggg! this is the hundredth time!

as everyone else got sweet freedom, i got the "detention room of death."

bored, i decided to read notes, but i found one in particular. it was slightly scorched, like someone wanted to get rid of it...

** By the way guys i know I'm bad with caps and grammar and stuff. please, in this fanfic, no commenting about caps/grammar and stuff plz i kinda know i'm bad.  
**


	2. the flyer and the journey

_the flier  
_

**tired of old, boring maple island?**

**want an adventure?**

**then come on in to Victoria Island, the land where all legends begin!**

**will you be a legend?**

**trip fee- 150 mesos.**

**no refunds.**

**we will not take you back because of nexon.  
**

wtf is nexon? oh well. my guess is the school didn't want us to leave (they get paid) and tried to burn it. the juice probably burned out and then the tried to throw it out. luckily i found it and i thought

"this is the perfect!'

I've always wanted an adventure.

when they let me out of the "jail cell", i asked mom.

"mom? can i go to victoria island?"

mom twitched. it looked like she was remembering something...

**"NO!**" said a vicious mom.

i stared.

* * *

mom seemed to cool down.

she said she was sorry but she didn't want me to leave.

after an hour of convincing, however, she said she was going to let me go if i could raise the money. by myself, or if i did chores.

dun dun dun...

_the raising_

_and so i had to raise the money for the fee..._

the way i earned the money (i was broke) is too long and boring for me to share, so here's a brief list of scenes-

1. 'poke'. 'kill.' 'drop.' 'hands.' 'poke.' 'repeat'.

"WTF" yelled Leo.

"WHY THE #$% DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP USING DIFFERENT STICKS EVERY KILL!"

"..." snails were gross and slimy.

"%$%#$!"

"sowwy."

2. i saw a stack of plates that puts mount Everest to shame. i fainted. end.

3.i did dares. end.

really, i'm running out of ideas okay! let's just skip this part.

"YES!" i cried out. "150 molah!"

and so mom checked the money, gave me snacks, and let me go.

"Be careful!"she called.

_The Adventure_

I called Leo.

"DUDE!" i was exited. "i got 150 chac-ching!"

"DUDE..."

"lol."

"I'll try to come too, soon, so don't get you butt kicked until."

"lol k"

and so i set out, and looked back at my horrible school for the last time.

"good bye, and thank god!"

i left.

2 minutes later, i stopped.

"a snail!"

i took out my stick. unlike other maplers, i didn't magically get a sword at the beginning of my adventure. D:

"HAAALALOOYA" and i killed it.

"my first kill!"

quests later ( and believe me, too easy to be true) i got to southperry. with the recommendation letter. which means all that torture for nothing.

"let me guess kid. recommendation letter."

"yea."

"hop in."

and so began the boring adventure on the ship.

3 days.

day 1.

wake up.

train.

eat.

train.

repeat.

sleep.

day 2.

wake up.

train.

eat.

train.

repeat.

sleep.

hm... wonder what day 3 was like?

and so i got off the ship and i remembered. my mushcookies! i tried to come back but i remembered.

**tired of old, boring maple island?**

**want an adventure?**

**then come on in to Victoria Island, the land where all legends begin!**

**will you be a legend?**

**trip fee- 150 mesos.**

**no refunds.**

**we will not take you back because of nexon.**

**WE WILL NOT TAKE YOU BACK.**

**...**

meh. with my extra money i slept at an inn.

and days of chilling out later,

...

_"pss. hey sky."_

"umahumahumahuh?"

_"hey sky, wake up."_

uh?

i saw leo.

"let's go! we have planing to do!"


	3. the awkward escape and leo's freedom

**the escape****  
**

meh. hi. so you wonder what happened BEFORE i got to Sky's inn, or even started the adventure? well, you're going to find out. brace yourself.

hi, I'm Leo livori, sky's best bud. i have green eyes, black hair and somewhat what you call a nerd. I'm eleven. i, unlike sky, didn't waste my money on candy, and did chores around the house since i was 2. so all i had to do was to get permission to get out the house and start the adventure.

"mom?"

"yes honey?"

"can i go to Victoria?" i showed her my flier we copied.

she twitched. time to brace myself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"i knew it." i mumbled.

so my overprotective mom didn't let me out, and kept a close eye. not to mention added 10 more cameras to my room. that's 600, an new milestone and the reason i can't see my ceiling.

_"i have to escape!"_

god, with my mom i'd have to wait 2 hours for my mom to just CHECK my food to see if it's poisoned, and that's when it's homemade toast.

I've got to make an escape. let's see...

it's going to be hard, she knows i wanna leave and so she might suspect my escape. yea. sure. might.

first i need a list, thank god I'm used to mom and I'm extra secure.

"so I've got to make a list..." was what i was thinking as i got a piece of paper...

"ok, with mom here it's extra complicated." i said in my lowest volume.

a normal kid would just write the list, but i need more. i decided to "become" all goody-goody and "write a paragraph about how much i love mommy". i can't believe i have to do this! i'm eleven! when i wrote half a fake paragraph, i looked around and when i was clear, flipped it.

the escape

1. need camera disabled.

wait... if i disable it mom'll know i left! i erased it.

1. need decoy.

yes! this is it! I'll make my own decoy!

2. need laser disabled.

this is easier. this isn't seeing it, so she has no tape proof, but i need a decoy first to occupy the cameras. they follow me!

3. silent window break.

i can't just use the door because...mom's here! i quickly flip my paper.

she looks.

"awwwww swetie how nice of you!" she leaves.

i breath a sigh of relief. thank god and thank you decoy! now, where was i? oh yea...

now, the door is locked with unbreakable substance. well, at least nothing in our house. there is nothing hard in our house. it's locked, and the only way (normally) out is to hit the code. mom never told me it, so i need a window escape. the windows when broken or open set an alarm so i need to find a way to stop them from doing that when i leave. water i smiled. yes! water will dismantle the system and let me escape. better yet...

time for this plan to go in action! i took some leftover pieces from art class and made a doll me. after school (thank god) i left the dark hallways (in 2 ways) of the building and went home.

operation escape, start.

i found the circuit box and, after checking for any electrical things (like the tv if she were watching it) and nothing. i poured and made freedom smoothie. i decided to write a note saying why i need to leave so i dug out and extra 150 mesos and taped them to the letter (in case she wants to come). freedom!

**bitter freedom**

god, what did i do? oh well. i have to go despite the rain. why am I stupid enough to not have checked the weather! guess i have to go despite i have short sleeved clothes in the freezing summer-waterfall of a rain. and even better, i have nothing except 150 mesos i can't use, my SHORT SLEEVED clothes, and a stick for a weapon. let's go!...?

as i went through "rubber like leaves forest", i was my first victim. a snail! i screamed my battle cry and killed it.

"HALLELUJAH!" and i killed it.

net even a shell, just one meso! and as i grumbled, a red snail got me and took that coin, making me only have nothing to spare except snail slime.

and then, finally, i got to the ship only to be pushed in and told AFTERWORDS that i could have gotten a recommendation letter.

last of all before i met sky again, once i went inside, JUST when i did, it instantly stopped raining. when i went out, rain again. in, not. out, again.

"AWW COME ON!"


	4. jobs, rejects, and a new guy

**if you're wondering,i redid the rest of the chapters. that's why the story might seem a little off.**

**i tend to write slowly. sorry.  
**

"sky."

I snored away.

"Sky. wake up."

"umanumahumahuh?"

"SKY! WE HAVE TO GO!"

I wake up to see Leo in front of me.

"Fine, fine. you don't have to scream. god."

I grab my stuff.

"let's go!"

* * *

we soon planed to be archers, because it's the closest place to lith harbor and archery seems cool. the town description from the adviser sounds just like a REAL home, with freedom and stuff. and so we went.

Leo started humming the songs of one of his favorite games, OakStory. it's a game where you start in oak island in the oak world and you fight monsters to get money and exp to level and buy equips to do quests and fight monsters to get money and exp to level and buy equips to fight... you get the point. it's a classic rpg game. but something feels familiar... meh. it's probably just my imagination.

about an hour later we saw a mushroom. I took out what was an actual SWORD, not a stick, thank god, and Leo took his club. (he thinks swords are too bloody.) we screamed on the top of our lungs and jumped at it. we practically bounced off it, without a scratch. on it. wow. this was a huge mushroom. i think 10 of me can fit in that thing!

it jumped before we could react. we flew and crashed to the ground as i heard a sick cracking noise that sounded like a snapped stick. i groaned. my chests hurt.

that's it. we're dead. what i could make of the blur the mushroom was murder angry and it came to us to deal the final blow. i hope i go quickly. is it going to kill me? eat me? no.

i saw somebody. an elder? a master? no. it was a guy. he threw a rock at the mushroom, in the eye, and ran. he got away with a dummy stabbed to the ground and as the mushroom attacked it he pulled us away. definitely a beginner, like us. that was the last thing i saw before my vision went black.

* * *

when the sun was setting, i felt better. still the hurting ribs, but mostly fine as i checked Leo. he was fine. i turned to heneseys to see the same guy who helped us.

"WOAH!"

i was surprised. he silently stood.

he was wearing a redish cloak with hood on and besides that, normal clothes. i couldn't see his face.

i thought that he must be here for a reason, and i asked.

"do you want something?"

he silently shook his head.

"do you need us for something?"

again, he silently shook his head.

i thought harder.

"do you want to come with us?"

he silently thought, then nodded.

"what's your name?"

"k-k-k-... ummm..."

"Keith?"

he shrugged, then nodded.

"Okay!" we headed to heneseys.

* * *

at heneseys, it looked like maple island with it's short trimmed grass, the mushroom building and the villagers. the only difference? the huge house and the huge market area. we decided that since the house was big and special, the leader must be there.

Athena Pierce was there, apparently the job instructor of the town. is he/she a guy or girl? oh well. Keith stood back. i guess he didn't want to be a bowman.

we burst in the room, with the bottom floor like a training room and top what i guess where he/she lives.

"HEY CAN WE BE BOWMEN?"

whoops.

he/she was not happy.

"kay."

wow! that easy? I thought there was going to be some kind of test! I mean, what a stroke of lu-

"AFTER i test you."

irony.

he/she gave us a bow and crossbow and told us to choose, and we both choose bows.

we hat to shoot a target, Leo first.

he strikes the target head on, on the white piece closest to the "bull's eye".

I, well, "aim" for the target but almost hit the teacher. Leo asks first.

"so, do i get the job?"

"you hit accurately, but i can tell it was luck. BUT you have potential. i will teach and tutor you. after this training you will be a skilled bowman, i can feel it. over all, yes."

"YES!"

I awkwardly walk over.

"so, do **_I _**get the job?"

"no."

"..."

I wondered why. did she (she told us while eying me specifically) get insulted when i couldn't tell her gender? the fact i burst in? the fact i almost hit her and completely missed the target? or because I'm a complete idiot? I ask.

"why not?"

"Because you're a complete idiot."

"..."

Leo and I, well, try to leave.

"bye and thanks!"

"oh no you don't."

my heart leaped. maybe she was going to train me? give me a second chance?

"come over here."

Leo and I walked closer.

"not you."

Leo backs away and I tried to hide my excitement.

"no, the other you."

I back away sadly.

"now, come over here."

we both walk closer, me now really confused.

"not you."

Leo backs away. I have a felling that this happened before.

"LEO, come over here."

he comes.

"now,sky, go outside."

I leave, now more confused then sad. then, as I loved to do whenever I can, I eavesdropped.

* * *

"since you are an archer, as I said, I must train you. as I said, you were good, but most of it was luck. when I and my best students train you, it will not."

"so, can I go now?"

"no. here is a note. at the end of the day, and you will be training until then, give this to chief Stan. he then will give you a card, giving you free access to the inn of Heneseys.

"k."

Leo leaves.

* * *

"so Athena said-"

"I know."

"sure...wait what?"

"ummm... yeah... ehheheh... I was...erm...em...erm..."

"you were eavesdropping weren't you."

"...yeah..."

"so, yea, I gotta go..."

"umm..yeahhh, sure... bye?"

"bye."

"bye."

"bye."

"bye?"

Leo twitched.

"I'm leaving. no more "byes.""

"bye."

"..."

* * *

it was awkward without Leo. just to put it out straight forward, because Keith didn't talk.

"um...yeah... now where do we go?"

i look at the map and see a faint mark circling Ellinia.

"that's perfect!"

Ellina, the closest place to heneseys, and mages are awesome! they can shoot firebolts and stuff!

"let's go!"

i was skipping and jumping and stuff. Keith was just walking normally. that was when i stepped on a slime.

"ewwwww...gross..."

well, I'm not the one to complain because the slime probably wasn't too happy either.

so finally we got to Ellina, or i would say tree-world, and i started climbing the trees to get up.

"hey, what are you doing down there?"

but i saw nothing. so i climbed through branches, trees, and other stuff, including something that gave me a rash and cut. i think it was a monster or poison ivy.

so finally i got to the top, wondering why they made it so hard for beginners to get to the top, covered with cuts, rashes, and bruises, when i saw Keith, no scratches anywhere.

"how the hell..."

and so i burst in again. by accident.

"HEY CAN WE BE MAGES"

and we saw Grendel, the very old, or i should say, Grendel, the very, very, very, super ancient.

"you could have taken the portal, you know."

i looked at it and went in. i was at the bottom of the town. then i went in again. i was in the room again.

"that is not fair. that is just NOT FAIR."

* * *

"so, _can _we be mages?"

"after i test you."

"so, we just get a wand and shoot at some kind of target with some kind of bolt?"

"you were just rejected be Athena, weren't you."

"wow! how did you know? did you use magic or something?"

"Athena tests people using a bow or crossbow to hit a target. since you were there, you were interested on joining. the only reason you're here is because you couldn't. oh yeah, you can also use a staff for magic."

"oh..."

"ummm... so what test are we going to have?"

"a test."

i groaned.

"uggg another school test?"

"this one is different. now go, take this, and go to different rooms."

he points to two rooms.

"those rooms are enchanted to have no sound. you both go to separate rooms and take the test."

"o.k."

when i went in, i saw a blank white room and a chair with a table. and a pencil.

so i took the test.

"part one... hm... your name..."**  
**

* * *

i left the room.

"sorry, Grendel. stuck on step one.

keith left the room.

"..."

Grendel took the tests.

"keith, you did well. i will train you, you will stay here. here's a pass."

he gives him a pass.

"i trust you understand what to do?"

keith nods.

"sky..."

he sighs.

"step one was to write your name."

"but..but..."

"you fail."

"awwwwwwwww..."

i start to leave slowly.

"sky?"

i look at Grendel.

"take these.. you're going to need them."

he gives me some purple potions. like, five.

"thanks."

"hmm..."

he gives me more, like 20.

"thanks?"

he give me even more, like 300.

"okay now that is just mean."

* * *

i walked out.

"damn."

at the end he gave me 20 white potions and mana elixirs.

well, that leaves Warrior and thief.

"hmmm. warrior is pretty cool, and thief seems evil. I'm going to choose... warrior is closer... I'm choosing that."

so i walked towards perion.

* * *

sand whipped me in the face.

"okay, that's not even fair! for the hundredth time, and the wind wasn't even blowing this time!"

i swore.

"*************************************"

i gasped for air and took and elixir.

"now that's better. huh?"

i looked to see a figure. when i focused and got closer... i saw... Nico?

**(A/N)if you're wondering why in my story there's inns in lith harbor and heneseys, the inns in the game would be the place where you go when you're offline. please R/R!**

**my idea giver, my helper, my sis, says she can rewrite this story and make it better. mostly, i believe her. she has an account, but i don't know it yet. check my profile once in a while to find out! the plan is that we both make 5 chapters, and i will have a poll to see which is better. please make an honest opinion!  
**


End file.
